1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dump magazine, and more particularly to a dump magazine with a high capacity.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional dump magazine has disadvantages in capacity, structure, bullet feeding and suitability. Especially, the bullet feeding is complex and is provided by the mechanical structure of the gun. Thus, not only the mechanical structure is complex, but also the maintenance and the utilization are inconvenient. Besides, the capacity of the conventional dump magazine is low. Meanwhile, because of the mechanical structure of the convenient dump magazine, a huge amount of space is need for satisfying mechanical requirements and the valuable time is wasted. Furthermore, the suitability of the conventional dump magazine is not sufficient due to the firearm principles. That is to say, for utilizing the conventional dump magazine which is not suitable, the gun should be redesigned.